beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 15
is the 15th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 117th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot The Sphere 360: The Latest stage which uses the inside of a huge sphere as a stadium, enabling 360° omnidirectional battles. For the first match, Block A group, a battle royal with ten people began. In this match Tsubasa, Toby and Zeo are participating and the opponents they should watch out for are the four Gracy siblings. However, now Selen and Enzo revolt against them en route, leaving them in a melee situation. Tobio eliminates both of the amateur Bladers. Selen is knocked out by Argo. Just as Enzo was about to be attacked Toby and Zeo block the attack. Enzo then thanks Toby and Zeo for saving him but then turns against them because the Gracys played a trick on them. Tsubasa knocks out Tobio after Tsubasa figures out where Tobio is going to hit him next. Tsubasa then stops Argo from attacking Zeo. Just when it looks like Tsubasa is going to be eliminated, he goes and attacks Ray Gil but Enzo blocks him and gets eliminated. At this stage, only Tsubasa, Zeo, Toby, Argo and Ian remain. Argo then attacks Tsubasa and then Ian goes and helps Argo attack Tsubasa. Toby and Zeo help out Tsubasa, making it a 3-on-2 match. Argo and Ian combine their special attacks to try and knock out Tsubasa, while Zeo, Toby and Tsubasa combine theirs to create a huge ball of light that engulfs the stadium. Afterwards, it is shown that Ray Gil and Cyclone Herculeo are knocked out eliminating the remaining Gracy siblings. Tsubasa, Toby and Zeo are the winners of Block A. It is then showing the four Gracies siblings leaving the stadium, with them all crying, Masamune then starts crying, although it is just another of their tricks, and are in the corridor. Masamune then becomes angry, when he realises he was tricked. Toby and Zeo cheer on Masamune who will be competing in the Block B round. Major Events *The "Sphere 360" competition goes underway. *Gingka and co arrive in America and reunite with Masamune, Zeo, Toby and Tsubasa. *The Gracys make their appearence first time in the Metal Fury. *Zeo, Toby and Tsubasa win the Block A round and move on to the next round. *Gingka and co learn that Tsubasa is collecting information on the Legend Bladers for Ryo Hagane. *Zeo , Toby , Tsubasa encounter The Gracys and Tobio Oike. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Masamune Kadoya *Tsubasa Otori *Zeo Abyss *Toby *Tobio Oike (Debut In 4D) *The Gracys (Debut In 4D) **Argo Gracy **Ian Gracy **Selen Gracy **Enzo Gracy Beyblades *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) *Screw Lyra ED145MF (Toby's) *Screw Fox TR145W2D (Zeo's) *Storm Capricorn M145Q (Tobio's; Debut in 4D) *Ray Gil 100RSF (Argo Gracy's; Debut in 4D; Featured) *Cyclone Herculeo 105F (Ian Gracy's; Debut in 4D) *Ray Gasher/Cancer M145Q (Enzo Gracy's) *Ray Gasher/Cancer 125SF (Selen Gracy's) Featured Beybattles *Tsubasa Otori (Earth Eagle 145WD) vs Tobio Oike (Storm Capricorne M145Q) vs Zeo Abyss (Screw Fox TR145W2D) & Toby (Screw Lyra ED145MF) vs Argo Gracy (Ray Gil 100RSF) & Ian Gracy (Cyclone Herculeo 105F) vs Enzo Gracy (Ray Gasher M145Q) & Selen Gracy (Ray Gasher 125SF) vs Anonymous Blader 1 (Unknown, Heat Fusion Wheel Bey) vs Anonymous Blader 2 (Unknown, Clay Fusion Wheel Bey) = Zeo, Toby and Tsubasa. Special Moves used * * * * Trivia *Both Tobio and Enzo use the M145 Track on their Beys on this episode, as well as the Quake Performance Tip. However, Tobio is the only one to use their full potential while Enzo uses the Bey as normal. *Tobio Oike makes his returning debut after a year without appearances. *In this tournament, Gingka can't participate because he came late. *The Team Gracy's strategy to win is pretend to fight each others. Argo and Ian versus Enzo and Selen, but it's still not enough to win. Gallery MF4D 117 027.png|360 Sphere Stadium MF4D_117_028.png|Gingka can't participate. MF4D 117 026.png|Team Gracy mad at each other. MF4D_117_029.png MF4D_117_033.png|Tobio takes out the weaker bladers. MF4D_117_031.png|Tobio's sight view. MF4D_117_034.png MF4D_117_021.png|Zeo launching his special move. MF4D_117_022.png|Toby launching his attack MF4D_117_023.png|Tsubasa starting his finishing move. MF4D_117_025.png|The combined power of Toby, Zeo and Tsubasa MF4D 117 002.png MF4D_117_004.png|Team Gracy crying over their loss. MF4D_117_005.png|Matsumane crying with Team Gracy. MF4D 117 006.png|Team Gracy tricked all MF4D_117_007.png|Team Gracy Category:4D Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Anime Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Metal Fury Episodes Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Undubbed episodes Category:Team Gracy